


Now I Know

by narkeza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narkeza/pseuds/narkeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John find peace again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Anthony Rapp's song 'Now I Know'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Eyes open at exactly 6:30am and a mental checklist is made. Odd, the bed is warmer than normal.  Cause: the body of a shorter male, an arm wrapped around my waist and his torso pressed against my back.  There is only one man that has shared my bed and he wouldn’t do so again, not after I left him without any answers and reappeared without them still.  If not him who else?

The temptation to look is overcoming.

Shifting slowly I lie on my back and look at his face.  The sight of the peacefully sleeping face sends heat to all parts of my body, a feeling of dizziness and heart quickening.  Still after three years this man brings out unique unknown feelings that I have never considered to be relevant or possible.  My chest feels like it is expanding, the corners of my mouth start to lift – he stirs – I believe I sighed and disturbed his peace.  A void I didn’t know existed has been filled within me by have him so close, my dear John Watson.

As I watch he slowly starts to awaken: left arm twitches, left leg slides over my legs, eyelids flutter, a sleepy moan.  As his soft, caring eyes completely open I meet his gaze.  A flash of recognition then shock passed across his face, settling on neutral with nearly concealed warmth.

I start to speak and his hand presses against my lips: coarse, cooler than my face, forefinger gently caressing my cheek.  Everything about his posture says _there is no need for words_.

Life without John had been terrible but it was for him.  Only with my apparent death and disappearance could he live a life safe from the trouble that stalked me.  John appeared to read my thoughts – must having lowered the guard on my face – and resting his cheek on mine.  He places his hand on my bare chest, over my heart.  A motion of forgiveness, needs to be verified. 

John places a gentle kiss on my nose – warm and moist – and settles back into my bed.  In less than a minute he is sleeping again, his dreams making his eyes flicker under the lids.  I manoeuvre our positions so that I am behind him, my mouth resting next to his ear.

“I love you, John.  I always have and I should never have left you.  I won’t again.”

“Apology accepted.”  He muttered sleepily.


End file.
